criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Penelope Rivera
Penelope Rivera was the killer of movie history student Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough), as well as making a brief appearance in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Penelope is a 21-year-old movie history student. She has long wavy brown hair and wears eyeglasses and a red headband. Penelope usually wears red lipstick and a white polo-shirt behind a checkered gray vest. At her neck, there is a white button with pink silk wrapped around it. She also wears a silver beaded necklace around her neck. It is known that Penelope drinks coffee, uses Friendnet and watched The Hangman Murders. Events of ''Criminal Case '' At the End of the Rope Penelope was a student at the Grimsborough University, along with her best friend, Lisa Edwards. When Lisa was found hung up from a noose in the University's library, Penelope was interrogated since she was the victim's best friend. The murder was thought to be a suicide at first, but had been confirmed as a murder per Nathan's autopsy and Luke Harris, who wanted to tell the truth behind Lisa's death, which contributed to Penelope deceiving Jones and the player. At the end of the case, all the proofs pointed towards Penelope and she was arrested. Penelope wanted to get closer to her best friend, Lisa, and decided to scare the victim so that she could comfort her. She started to send bullying messages to Lisa on Friendnet anonymously, but unfortunately for Penelope, it did not work out since Lisa never talked to her about the messages and began spending all her time by herself or with a friend of hers. Then one day, Lisa asked Penelope to meet her in the University's library. Penelope went there happily, thinking that her best friend would finally get even closer to her. But when Penelope went there, she encountered a furious Lisa, who then told her that she knew she was the one harassing her on Friendnet (the @rtist had informed her about this), and that she hated her now. Lisa said many more things to Penelope and also kept shouting at her, until Penelope finally had enough. She got enraged and pushed Lisa with full strength, causing the victim to fall down hard and become unconscious. Penelope then took a rope from under the desk and hanged Lisa. For the murder of Lisa and the willful attempt at deceiving the police force, Penelope was sentenced to 10 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years. The Rorschach Reaper Three cases after the team discovered that a serial killer using others to do their job was on the loose, Penelope had to be interrogated one last time when Alex analyzed the surveillance video Cathy King gave to the team where it showed that Penelope was obsessed with the Rorschach tests. At the Grimsborough Detention Facility, the team interrogated Penelope about the Rorschach Reaper. The conversation handed them information which eventually became useful in the climax of the case. Eventually, the court found out that Penelope was one of the three killers (the other two being Misha Goshwalla and Taylor Kirby) who were hypnotized by Tess Goodwin, which led Penelope to kill her best friend against her own will. This finding did not make Penelope innocent, however, but it did add a criminal charge to Tess's list of crimes. Case appearances *At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) Gallery PRiveraGrimsborough.png|Penelope, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough). PRiveraCase41.png|Penelope, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). 35_penelopejail.png|Penelope, sentenced to 10 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years for the murder of Lisa Edwards and the willful attempt at deceiving the police force. OG_SUS_35_601.jpg New Case #35.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers